Michael Rupert
Michael Rupert is an American actor. Biography Born in Denver, Colorado, Rupert began acting at the Pasadena Playhouse whilst twelve years old and soon won his first Tony Award nomination for The Happy Time, winning a second some years later for Sweet Charity. Though primarily a stage actor, he also directed productions of The Lunch Anxieties and composed Mail among others. Singing Rupert made his stage debut as Bibi Bonnard in The Happy Time, for which he received a Tony Award, and appeared in the leading role of Pippin, as well as originating the role of Marvin in both March of the Falsettos and Falsettoland. He would also play existing characters such as Oscar Lindquist in Sweet Charity and Stine in City of Angels. Rupert also originated the role of Rick Shaw in Adrift in Macao and of Professor Callahan in Legally Blonde, later playing Harold Nichols in The Full Monty and Judge Pitkin in On the Town. Stage The Happy Time (1968)(originated the role) *Tomorrow Morning (contains solo lines) *Please Stay (duet) *Without Me (contains solo lines) *A Certain Girl (contains solo lines) *St. Pierre (contains solo lines) Pippin (1974) *Corner of the Sky (solo) *Welcome Home (duet) *War Is a Science (contains solo lines) *With You (solo) *Morning Glow (contains solo lines) *On the Right Track (duet) *Extraordinary (solo) *Prayer for a Duck (contains solo lines) *Love Song (duet) *Finale/Magic Shows and Miracles (contains solo lines) Festival (1979)(originated the role) Henchman *Just Like You (contains solo lines) *The Time is Cone (contains solo lines) King of Carthage *I Can't Remember (contains solo lines) Shakespeare's Cabaret (1981) March of the Falsettos (1981)(originated the role) *Four Jews in a Room Bitching (contains solo lines) *A Tight-Knit Family (solo) *Thrill of First Love (duet) *Marvin at the Psychiatrist (A 3-Part Mini Opera)(contains solo lines) *A Tight-Knit Family (Reprise)(duet) *March of the Falsettos *The Chess Game (duet) *Marvin Hits Trina (contains solo lines) *I Never Wanted to Love You (contains solo lines) *Father to Son (duet) Sweet Charity (1986) *Charity's Theme (solo) *I'm the Bravest Individual (duet) *Sweet Charity (solo) Mail (1987)(originated the role) *Monolithic Madness (solo) *Hit the Ground Running (duet) *It's Just a Question of Technique (duet) *Ambivalent Rag (solo) *The World Set on Fire by a Black and a Jew (duet) *One Lost Weekend (contains solo lines) *What Have You Been Doing for the Past Ten Years? (contains solo lines) *A Blank Piece of Paper (solo) *Sweepstakes (contains solo lines) *Ambivalent Rag II (solo) *Pages of My Diary (contains solo lines) *One Step at a Time/Ambivalent Rag III (contains solo lines) *Don't Count on It (duet) *Friends for Life (duet) *Twenty-Nine Years Ago (duet) *Crazy World (reprise)(solo) *A Blank Piece of Paper (reprise)(solo) *Crazy World (Finale)(duet) City of Angels (1990) *Double Talk (reprise)(duet) *You're Nothing Without Me (duet) *Funny (solo) *I'm Nothing Without You (contains solo lines) Falsettoland (1990)(originated the role) *Falsettoland (contains solo lines) *About Time (solo) *Year of the Child (contains solo lines) *The Baseball Game (contains solo lines) *A Day in Falsettoland (contains solo lines) *Planning the Bar Mitzvah (contains solo lines) *What More Can I Say? (solo) *More Raquetball (duet) *Days Like This (contains solo lines) *Unlikely Lovers (contains solo lines) *Jason's Bar Mitzvah (contains solo lines) *What Would I Do? (duet) Putting It Together (1993) *Putting It Together *Rich and Happy (contains solo lines) *Lovely (contains solo lines) *Hello Little Girl (duet) *Have I Got a Girl for You (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Bang! (contains solo lines) *Unworthy of Your Love (duet) *Rich and Happy" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here *Live Alone and Like It (solo) *Marry Me a Little (solo) *Merrily We Roll Along #3 *Being Alive (contains solo lines) *Finale/Old Friends Another Midsummer Night (1995)(originated the role) Ragtime (1998) *Journey On (contains solo lines) *A Shtetl Iz Amereke (contains solo lines) *Success (contains solo lines) *Nothing Like the City (contains solo lines) *Gliding (solo) *Till We Reach That Day (contains solo lines) Golden Boy (2000) *Everything's Great (duet) *The Road Tour (contains solo lines) Elegies (2003) *Mark's All-Male Thanksgiving (solo) *The Ballad of Jack Eric Williams (and other 3-named composers)(solo) *Monica & Mark (contains solo lines) *Venice (solo) Real Men (2004) Baby (2004) *Opening/We Start Today (contains solo lines) *The Plaza Song (duet) *Baby, Baby, Baby (contains solo lines) *Fatherhood Blues (contains solo lines) *Easier to Love (solo) *And What If We Had Loved Like That (duet) *We Start Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Adrift in Macao (2005)(originated the role) *Rick's Song (solo) Legally Blonde (2007)(originated the role) *Blood in the Water (contains solo lines) *Whipped into Shape (contains solo lines) *There! Right There! (contains solo lines) The Full Monty (2009) *Scrap *Big Black Man *You Rule My World (duet) *Michael Jordan's Ball *Jeanette's Showbiz Number *The Goods *Let It Go Dangerous Beauty (2011) On the Town (2013) *I Understand (solo) *I Understand (reprise)(duet) Albums Lunch (1994) *Lunch (solo) *A Man Like Me (duet) Gallery rupertPippin.jpg|'Pippin' in Pippin. rupertMarvin.jpg|'Marvin' in March of the Falsettos. rupertoscar.jpg|'Oscar Lindquist' in Sweet Charity. rupertstine.jpg|'Buddy Fidler' and Stine in City of Angels. rupertputting.jpg|Putting It Together. lunch1994.jpg|Lunch. rupertcarey.jpg|'Tateh' and The Little Girl in Ragtime. rupertmen.jpg|Real Men. rupertcarmello.jpg|'Alan' and Arlene McNally in Baby. rupertrick.jpg|'Rick Shaw' in Adrift in Macao. rupertcallahan.jpg|'Professor Callahan' in Legally Blonde. rupertNichols.jpg|'Harold Nichols' in The Full Monty. rupertpitkin.jpg|'Pitkin W. Bridgework' in On the Town. Rupert, Michael